1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical panel such as a liquid crystal panel or the like, an electro-optical device formed by connecting a chip on film (COF) or a flexible printed circuit (FPC), such as a liquid crystal device or the like, an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal projector or the like.
2. Related Art
In this type of electro-optical device, a wiring board such as a COF, a FPC, a printed circuit board (PCB), a printed wiring board, a tape carrier package (TCP) or the like is connected to an external circuit connection terminal of an electro-optical panel.
Such a connection is performed by compression bond or thermal compression bond. At this time, in order to applying uniform pressure so as to eliminate a connection failure, a technique of connecting two COF-mounted wiring boards in series is suggested (see JP-A-2004-87940). A COF-mounted FPC is first connected to an electro-optical panel and a COF-mounted PCB is then connected to the FPC.
Meanwhile, in such an electro-optical device, in order to achieve high precision of a display and fineness of a pixel, a technique of connecting a TCP, in which connection terminals, electrodes and wirings are formed on both surfaces thereof, to a display panel and then connecting a printed wiring board to the TCP is suggested (see JP-A-2004-177578).
However, according to the technique disclosed in JP-A-2004-87940, since two COFs are used, handling is extremely difficult at the time of mounting. In more detail, the COFs are susceptible to be damaged due to bending at the time of mounting. In addition, in the connection of an end opposite to that connected to the electro-optical panel in the COF, affinity to a connector is poor (in other words, the COF is hard to be connected or is hard to be connected without damage).
Meanwhile, according to the technique disclosed in JP-A-2004-177578, the connection terminals, the electrodes and the wirings need to be provided on both surfaces of the TCP and the structure of the device is basically complicated. In addition, since a special TCP and a printed wiring board are connected in series, the handling at the time of mounting is extremely difficult. In particular, at the time of mounting the special TCP is susceptible to be damaged due to bending.